One of the most effective pesticides is boron. An article entitled “Boron Compounds for the preservation of Timber Against Fungi and Insects” by W. P. K. Findlay presented to the 6th Wood Protection Congress of the German Wood Research Association, shows that as early as 1959 the toxicity of boron to fungi and insects was well known. Unfortunately, an inherent drawback with the use of boron is that the bonding strength of many glues and adhesives are adversely affected when boron is present. This loss of bonding strength is mentioned in the Findlay reference and also in subsequent papers such as the paper entitled “The Effect of Ethylene Glycol and Sodium Borate Solutions on the Adhesion of Epoxy to White Oak and White Pine Samples” by Dan Freel, Chris Maples, Bruce Neiderer, William T. (Chip) Reynolds and James R. Watson published by the National Maritime Museum Association in 1997. The bonding strength problem provides an obstacle in the cost effective manufacture of boron treated building materials, as only selected glues and adhesives can be used. It also can affect what glues and adhesives can be used with the building materials after manufacture.